


Talk Dirty to Me

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: Aiba wants to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> Repost from Arashi Exchange on LJ, originally posted [here](http://arashi-exchange.livejournal.com/29288.html).

It starts out as an average night: they arrive home together, Jun makes dinner, Aiba cleans up, they spend an hour or two watching mindless variety programs, and then they shower and head to bed, where they inevitably start making out despite attempts to convince each other that they really should sleep early this time -- which they never do. It's all pretty normal, at least as normal as anything else in their crazy lives of stardom.

But tonight, Aiba's feeling adventurous. He loves their crazy lives, he really does, but sometimes everything starts to feel like a routine, like they're living the same day over and over again with just the in-between bits, like the songs they practice and the shows they appear on, changing from day to day. It's a _great_ routine, of course, one Aiba wouldn't trade for anything, but sometimes he wants just a little more.

Tonight, he wants to try something new.

"Matsujun," he says, right as Jun is leaning in for another kiss. "I have a request."

Jun draws back with a curious smile. "What is it?"

"I want you to talk dirty to me."

The curious smile vanishes in an instant, replaced with a scrunched-up scowl of distaste. "That's a little silly, isn't it?"

"It's not silly! If it helps, you can pretend you're some kind of character, like... ooh, like a lawyer who's trying to get a confession out of me, or a -- a spoiled millionaire who --"

Jun cuts him off with one of his icy glares. "That just makes it even sillier."

"Yeah," Aiba admits, "maybe a little. Okay, so you don't have to play a character -- just tell me how you're gonna fill me up with your huge --"

Jun slaps a hand over his mouth. "You are _not_ helping."

Aiba grins under Jun's palm and reaches up to pull his hand away, holding it close so he can kiss Jun's fingertips. "I'm serious," he says. "It doesn't have to be silly. Your voice is sexy, and I want to hear it. Just say what's on your mind."

When Jun starts to look a little bashful, Aiba knows he's convinced him.

Jun kisses him without another word, but Aiba is content with the knowledge that even if Jun isn't starting right away, he's working up to it. After a few more minutes of making out, Jun prompts him to take his shirt off while he does the same, and when Aiba's lying back down against the pillows, Jun turns towards the nightstand. He pulls open the drawer that holds the condoms, lube, and a few other toys, and pulls out a blindfold. It's a good, heavy-duty one they bought years ago, when scarves and neckties stopped being adequate; it's silky-soft, snug enough to stay put, and light enough to be comfortable, and when it's on, Aiba can't see a thing. The sight of it now makes him feel fidgety with excitement.

He notices that Jun leaves the drawer open, but he doesn't have a chance to comment on it. Jun starts kissing him again, fiercely this time, and keeps going until Aiba is nearly breathless. That's when he pulls away and slips the blindfold over Aiba's eyes, adjusting the straps in the back until it's perfectly in place. Aiba's world has gone dark, but he can still feel Jun moving, getting settled between Aiba's legs. Then Jun is kissing him again and trailing a hand down his waist, to his hip, and then under. He gives Aiba's ass a playful squeeze, and Aiba responds by wrapping his legs around Jun's waist to pull him closer. He slings his arms around Jun's shoulders, but Jun snatches his wrists and holds them down against the pillows.

"No touching," he says, his voice pitched low. "You're going to lie back and let me do whatever I want to you."

Aiba can't hold back a little moan, completely caught off guard by the arousal that spikes through him. He wasn't expecting _that_ to come out of Jun's mouth, but now that it has, he's ecstatic.

He nods, and Jun releases his wrists. "Good," he says, and the sultry tone of that one word sends a shiver down Aiba's spine.

He feels as Jun untangles himself from Aiba's legs, and then he feels Jun's fingers brush against his stomach before he undoes the button of Aiba's pants. He pulls them down along with Aiba's boxers, leaving him completely naked, and then returns to his spot between Aiba's legs so he can kiss him again. Aiba almost reaches for him until he remembers what Jun told him, so instead he reaches up to grasp at the headboard. Jun leans in until they're pressed together from the waist down, and Aiba realizes Jun is still wearing his jeans. The rough texture of the denim against the sensitive skin of Aiba's dick and thighs makes him gasp.

Jun ruts against him, and the gasp turns into a moan. Aiba has to tighten his grip on the headboard to keep from pulling Jun harder against him.

Jun nips at Aiba's mouth as he pulls away. "You're desperate for it, aren't you?" he asks, in that same low tone as before.

Aiba nods, unable to find his own voice.

He feels Jun's thumb on his cheekbone, brushing over the curve of it, right below the edge of the blindfold. "What do you want?"

That, Aiba can answer for sure. "Fuck me."

Jun responds with a tsk. "So soon? I think you need to be taught some patience."

Those words set all of Aiba's nerves alight. It seems Jun has taken on a role after all, and Aiba is happy to play along, especially when he feels Jun lean away and hears the metal chain of their handcuffs clinking as Jun lifts them from the drawer.

A cold bracelet clicks around one of Aiba's wrists, just tight enough to keep him from slipping his hand out. He feels Jun shift around, and then the second bracelet closes around his other wrist. Jun must have threaded the chain through the slots of the headboard, because when Aiba gives an experimental tug, he finds that he can't lower his arms.

"There we go," Jun breathes. He runs his fingertips down Aiba's arms, skirting inwards to brush over his nipples and then continuing down his ribs. Aiba huffs out a laugh at the ticklish feeling, but the laugh quickly turns into a moan when Jun takes his cock in hand and begins stroking. Jun hums, sounding pleased. "Now I have you completely at my mercy."

Aiba bites his lip, breathing in sharply. Those words could be scary in another scenario, but this is _Jun_ \-- Jun who takes care of him, Jun who makes him feel good -- and instead of making him scared, the sound of that voice is starting to drive him crazy in the best possible way.

Jun is rifling through the drawer again. Aiba hears the familiar sound of a plastic cap popping open, and then Jun's voice: "Gonna get you ready."

Aiba eagerly spreads his legs, digging his heels into the mattress, and is rewarded with one slick finger. It's nothing more than a tease at first, just circling, and then Jun finally pushes in, achingly slow. Aiba can't help the little shiver that runs through him, making his thighs shake.

"Gonna open you up," Jun continues. "One at a time, as slow as I want, until you're begging me for more."

But Aiba jumps the gun -- he wants more _now._ "Please -- Matsujun --"

Jun laughs quietly, fondness clear in his voice when he says, "I guess I'm gonna have to try harder to teach you that lesson about patience."

He gets back to work at a torturous pace, gradually working up to two fingers and then seeking out Aiba's prostate and rubbing over it in maddeningly gentle strokes. He's not touching Aiba anywhere else, and Aiba can't see him, and the effect is that Aiba feels as if his whole world has contracted down to these two sensations: Jun's fingers inside of him, working him open slowly just like he promised, and Jun's voice above him, whispering praise about how good he's being, how hot and tight he is. Aiba feels like he's falling under Jun's spell, the rest of the world melting away into the darkness, and all he can do is tremble and moan and keep listening.

Finally, _finally,_ Jun works a third finger into him. The stretch and the fullness feel amazing, and Aiba feels himself leaking precome even though Jun has barely touched his dick this whole time. He cants his hips up, begging without words, but all Jun does is slow the motion of his fingers. When Aiba whines and tugs against the handcuffs, Jun's other hand reaches up to still him. "What do I keep telling you?"

"Patience," Aiba gasps. That must have been the right answer, because then Jun is kissing him again. It's wet and obscene, another point of contact that makes the backs of Aiba's eyelids burst with color like fireworks. Time passes at a crawl, or at least that's what it feels like. Endless minutes drift by with just Jun's mouth on his and Jun's fingers pulling him apart thread by thread.

Just when Aiba is about to start pleading again, patience be damned, Jun slides his fingers out, then works them back in just enough to brush over Aiba's prostate. It makes Aiba's whole body go rigid. Jun asks, "You think you're ready?"

"Yes," Aiba gasps, "I swear I am --"

Jun's fingers go still. "You want my cock?"

The question hits Aiba like a jolt, his dick twitching in a helpless cry for attention. " _Yes_ \--"

He can feel when Jun drops down to lean over him, can feel Jun's body heat from just centimeters away and can feel the brush of air against the shell of his ear when Jun whispers, "Beg me for it."

The words tumble out of his mouth before he can even think about what to say. "Please, please let me have it -- I want your cock, Matsujun, just fuck me, _please_ \--"

Jun silences him with a kiss before he pulls away and withdraws his fingers. Aiba is about to start begging again, but then he hears the zipper of Jun's pants, hears the crinkling of a condom wrapper being torn open and the slick sounds of Jun coating himself in lube. Aiba feels tingly all over with anticipation, and when the head of Jun's cock nudges up against him, he can't bite back a moan.

"Gonna fill you up." Jun's voice is nearly a growl.

Aiba gasps, "Yes."

"Gonna make you scream."

" _Yes._ "

And then Jun is pushing in, keeping up his slow pace from earlier and making Aiba feel every inch before he finally bottoms out. He pulls out only to work his way back inside, just a touch faster this time, and gradually builds up a rhythm until he's fucking Aiba hard and fast, pushing him up the mattress. Aiba wraps his legs around Jun's hips and uses his still-cuffed hands to brace himself against the headboard, not even bothering to try and keep quiet, not when Jun is making him feel this good.

"Look at you," Jun huffs out, his voice low and gravelly. "You should see yourself -- all stretched out and desperate for me."

Aiba moans in response and gasps along with every thrust.

"I wonder if I can make you come like this."

Just the thought of it makes Aiba's toes curl. He imagines Jun arched over him, fucking into him like this, inching him ever closer to an orgasm with just the sound of his voice. Aiba doesn't doubt for a second that it's possible.

But apparently Jun decides against testing that theory, at least for tonight, because in the next moment he's wrapping his fingers around Aiba's cock and jerking him off, the speed of his hand matching the speed of his hips. The touch is a shock after so long without any friction whatsoever; Aiba arches up and shouts, and that just eggs Jun on. He works his hips even faster, and Aiba links his ankles at the small of Jun's back to pull him in deeper, and after that, all bets are off.

Jun fucks into him until he thinks, somewhere in the last coherent part of his brain, that they're going to break something -- maybe him, maybe the bed -- and then his orgasm is washing over him, catching him by surprise as the pleasure sparks up and down his veins. It leaves him boneless and limp, barely able to keep his hold on the headboard as Jun thrusts inside of him for only a few more moments. Then he hears Jun moan and feels Jun's body go stock-still, all but for his shaking thighs.

They stay there for a few minutes, just catching their breath. Aiba is vaguely aware of Jun pulling out and not much else. He doesn't feel himself falling asleep, but he jerks into alertness, like being startled out of a nap, when he feels Jun's fingers pulling the blindfold off. The cuffs are next, glinting in the dim light and clinking noisily as Jun deposits them back into the drawer along with the key.

In a while, they'll get up and clean off, but for now, Jun collapses back down onto the bed and pulls Aiba close, sighing contentedly. Aiba glances up at him through bleary eyes, and for someone who put up so much resistance at first, he sure does look smug now.

Aiba smirks as he reaches up to poke Jun's cheek. "You got into it."

Jun bats his hand away, but he's smiling. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"See! It's not silly after all."

Jun says nothing, just gives a little noise of concession. But a few seconds later, he squeezes Aiba's shoulder and says, "Maybe next time we should try it the other way around."

Aiba grins. "I can be the sexy bartender who's offering you a stiff drink."

Jun snorts and shoves Aiba to the other side of the bed. "We'll see, Aiba-chan."

He can't wait.


End file.
